Bear Family
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Elinor and her three youngest children have been turned into bears. The medication is something else and Merida has to get it. Can Lord Mor'du look after the four bears until Merida returns? And will Queen Elinor and Mor'du fall in love with each other? Under strong writing construction. Comments are welcomed though.
1. Chapter 1 Bear family

Chapter 01 Bear Family

Quanktumspirit sitting in her room, watching Brave. A dark smirk comes across her lips and she jumps onto fanfiction for this tale.

Quanktumspirit sighing, "Why can't Mor'du and Elinor have a good relationship? They both are bears. Maybe there could be a hidden meaning behind what Brave doesn't want us to see? Well, I'll give them an interesting tale, along with the three cubs. Oh and I'm re-writing it all, and Merida will know of her brothers' transformation earlier than my first go. So she can collect enough herbs to turn all 4 back correctly then the first time, where she might have only collected enough for one bear and not 4."

Oh and I'm going to re-write everything in this tale, and fix all the flaws you've all pointed out. So it can be an enjoyment for you all to read. And, Mor'du will know of the curse himself, because of his past experience with the witch, ok? Even if it seems strange.

Something else I find strange, everyone just saw this as a normal, everyday tale from me... apart from **newspatt2200**, she/he actually examined my tale and pointed out every single flaw in my tale... at first I felt insulted, its a **FICTION**, I don't have to be 100% truthful in this tale, but reading over what he/she had to say, I agree with a lot of points, I need to make this story as clarified as possible. I hope part 2 will now stand better there as part 1 did.

* * *

As soon as Merida feed her mother the cake, then tucked her into bed, she realised what for a terrible mistake she's done. Her mother rolled over, almost seem to faint in pain, until her body transformed completely. Merida looked over the bed to her and froze in her movements.

"B... B... BEAR!" Merida screamed.

In front of the princess stood a huge, fully grown black bear. The bear blinked, but as Merida saw the cake and then looked at the small golden crown on her head, she realised that this was her mother.

"M... mother?" Merida asked, unsure.

The bear blinked, "g... grrrrr."

The female bear understood she couldn't speak to her daughter any longer, and just nodded her head. Merida cursed and paced around her mothers' room.

"Oh I don't believe it, that cake was only meant to change your mind about the marriage idea, and not turn you into a bear. Thank god no one has seen us yet-" Merida muttered, just then the door opened.

'Oh no,' Merida thought and looked across the room.

Queen Elinor looked over as well, there standing petrified in the door, were her three brothers, and Elinor's three other children.

Before the three could scream, Merida grabbed a bow and arrow, shoot an arrow towards the door and closed it on her three brothers, Elinor jumped towards the three kids and held their mouths closed.

"Please you three, it's not quite as it seems, now she will let your mouths go, but don't scream, please?" Merida begged, looking at her terrified brothers.

The three young kids quivered, but nodded, Elinor let her son's go and Merida sighed, she has a lot of explaining to do. After she explained that the cake was only meant for her mother to change her mind about the marriage and not change into a bear, the kids understood.

"And now I have to get mum out of the castle; before dad or anyone else finds her and tries to kill her. Please, can you three help me?" Merida begged.

Her brothers didn't look at Merida too pleased, they glared at her, crossed their hands and held their hands out, they wanted to be contemplated for their help.

Merida sighed, "Ok, you all can have my desserts for three weeks and the castle's key for a year."

The triplets nodded their heads, quickly they got to work, grabbing a dead frog on a spike and using some light and an empty pot they lured the members of the three clans and their father away from Merida and Elinor. They pretended to be a bear and lured them to the top of the castle.

* * *

Merida smirked, her brothers did a brilliant job. Quickly Merida lured her mother out of the other end of the castle and hid her under the bridge for now. Only minutes later her brothers appeared again with a key in their hands and smirking.

Merida blinked, "What did you do?"

The three brothers giggled and pointed at the highest tower, Merida and Elinor looked up and saw that King Fergus and his 'guests' were all locked up there on the tower. Merida rolled her eyes, ok that will keep them busy for a few hours, enough time to get away.

"Very good job you three. I got to get our mother out of here and find out how to turn her back, you three can roam around the castle, and see if you can find something sweet to eat, my treat to you three, ok?"

The three brothers smiled and nodded their heads, Merida quickly grabbed her mother's hand and ran with her back into the forest and towards the wood carvers cottage.

* * *

Whiles Merida and her mother were out of the castle, the three brothers gave it some thought. They could eat whatever they wanted? Quickly they looked at each other, nodded and headed into the kitchen. But just as they got there, they saw on the table in the kitchen, a piece of delicious looking cake, with jam on it.

The three brothers smirked at each other, taking the fork they sliced the cake into three pieces before gobbling it up. Yummy. Just as they finished the last pieces, they felt a bit weird. The brothers collapsed next to the table and shook their heads.

Looking at their little hands and feet, the three brothers realised with horror, that they all were now three small black baby bears. Just like Elinor.

Quickly the brothers finished the last crums off (so no one else could be affected by this) raced to the nearest window in the castle, jumped out of it and raced into the forest. They had to find their mother bear and Merida quickly. And work out what the heck was in that cake.

* * *

A while later, the three brothers spotted Merida, she was walking around confused in a clearing and wondering where a cottage was, that was just there.

Just then she spotted the cottage a few miles further, the brothers stayed hot on her heels to find out what was going on.

Merida found a pot with some gunk in it and three bottles with potions in them. One was labelled with her name. Merida looked to Elinor and she threw the potion into the pot.

They saw the pot bubbling, and then some black steam rose up and the witches face appeared before them all.

"Hello, red-haired girl. Princess, I forgot to tell you how you are going to turn your mother back, didn't I." The hologram of a witch said as it appeared again. "Well here is the riddle for you to solve: Travel to the land of a thousand leaves. Gather in one leaf plenty of times and brew it to a drink. Your mother will have to drink the second potion next to the first one you threw in if she wishes to remember you until you've returned and it will only have to be taken in once and only once. She won't have to take the potion again and will remember you after you've returned with the potion. If not then she will remain a bear forever and forgets you. My cousin, who lives in India is called Ella Dee, she has the herbs you will need and will be expecting you. I've told her about the accident and she will be waiting for you."

Merida looked a little scared and turned to her mother, "Mama, are you sure this would work?"

Queen Elinor looked towards the pot, the steam and hologram have vanished and it only left an odd odour of herbs behind. Queen Elinor looked at the second bottle, and tilted her head. this should allow her to remember her daughter?

Queen Elinor suddenly has flashbacks to how strong Lord Mor'du is, and how he could destroy an entire army because of his bear strength, there was basically no hint of his humanity that he was human, but 100% bear. If this witch put a hex spell on him the same way she was accidentally hexed, then she had to trust that this potion will allow her to remember her daughter and her humanity.

"Grrrrrrrr." Queen Elinor went and nodded her head, pointing at the bottle.

Merida nodded and tipped a bit into a second bowl, Queen Elinor bent down to the liquid and quickly slurped it up into her body. Praying in her mind it will work.

Just then Merida and Elinor heard a twig break again, from a bush they saw three cub bears running up to them and jumping onto Elinor in her bear form.

Merida's eyes widened, "Oh no, please not Hamish, Harrish and Herbert?"

The tree cubs nestled into Elinor's bear form and brrred, Merida sighed, so she now had to get more of this potion from the foreign land then just her mother. Elinor sighed a bit as well, but kissed her 'cubs' none the less and made them drink the same potion.

"Ok, so I'll need to find out what I need to collect, and make sure to collect enough for all 4 of you." Merida sighed. "Please all 4 of you stay in the forest for now, I'll head back to castle DunBrock and find out what this potion is."

All 4 bears nodded their heads, Merida sighed and figured out she had to work out a way to avoid everyone in the castle, her mother and brothers have to have a cover as to why they weren't around any more and her father has to be distracted for a long time.

* * *

Merida entered her father's castle all over again and crept towards the library. Luckily it seems as though her father and his 'visitors' were too busy eating a feast together to celebrate Wee Dingwall's victory in the archery competition that morning. After they got back into the castle.

Merida reached the library and quickly locked herself in it, then browsing over all the books Merida searched for a herbal book. Finding it, Merida carried it towards a table, lit a candle and read inside it. There documented was this herb that she needed, its called tea plant, and was only to be found in India. Thousands of miles away from Dun Brock and Great Britain.

Merida quietly placed the book back after writing a note over what she needed to collect. And then placed the herbal book back. Then from another cupboard she pulled down a map of the world and unrolled it, looking at this map Merida could see this won't be a one day trip, but many, many months worth of travel.

She sighed, placed everything back as it was, turned off the lights and raced to her bedroom. There she packed all her 'maiden' dresses, none of her fancy stuff. Packed in three heavy bags of gold to pay her way through Europe if she had to, packed in some shoes and then crept into the kitchen.

There she packed as much bread, water, fruit and vegetables as she could. She doesn't know if she can get any food from other places, so this was the best she could do.

Her room she placed on a deadlock, so her father won't be worried, and then wrote a 'fake' letter addressed to her father, claiming that Elinor was called away and she took Merida, Harris, Hubert and Hamish with her.

As that was done Merida headed quickly back into the forest to meet up with her mother.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Mor'du looked bored towards the sky, suddenly his eyes widened as he saw by the woodcutters' cottage an explosion of green light shooting upwards. Despite this being an odd occurrence, Mor'du recognised this act. This meant someone else fell for the old witches bear curse. Like he did. But who?

'I'm guessing I got a new bear to find in the forest.' Mor'du thought, smirking.

The big cursed bear stretched and walked through the forest, looking left and right as to whom fell under that witches curse as well. And if they need his help or not.

Mor'du looked towards the sky and smirked to himself, 'I hope they know what they've gotten themselves into with that disaster.'

He knew he has to find this 'curse bear' as fast as possible before any one of the 'normal bears' in the forest knew about this disaster coming back again.

Reaching a few miles from the same wood carvers cottage, Mor'du saw whom he assumes to be under the bear curse too. It was a black bear, with a golden crown on her head, and by her feet, he saw three smaller bears surrounding her.

Wracking his brain, the only person he could identify as a queen was Queen Elinor of the house Dun Brock. And the three baby bears must be the 4-year-old (in human years) Hubert, Hamish and Harris. Now all four were bears, one big female and three small male bears.

Mor'du gave a low growl, making sure the bears would face him once they realise they weren't alone anymore.

"Oh... oh no. Mor'du." Elinor spoke shocked.

The three baby bears nestled closer into their mother, Elinor quickly hid the cubs behind her and glared daggers at the other curse bear, Mor'du examined the four bears, one adult female and three baby male cubs. Seeing as they were a little unsure on their feet he assumes they weren't long under the same witches curse as he was.

He noticed a golden small ring on the older bear bearing the resemblance of the Scottish clan: DunBroch. And the only woman he's heard of marrying King Fergus of DunBroch, was Queen Elinor. Also, he knew the king has four children with her, Merida the red-haired Princess, and Hamish, Harris and Hubert their triplet sons. And seeing three young baby bears in the mother bears grip, that must be them then.

Mor'du bowed his big bear head down and 'clumsily' gave Elinor and her triplet sons a bow before them.

"Welcome to the forest of DunBroch, my lady and lords." Mor'du smirked and then rose back up again. "So, Queen Elinor of the house DunBroch, Lords: Hamish, Harrish and Hubbert. What brings you four into the forest, and why are you all bears?"

Elinor blinked, Mor'du doesn't seem to be attacking them like he usually would, so maybe he was genuine.

"Easy Mor'du, we ate a delicious cake, all 4 of us and we were transformed into these four bears we are now." Hamish explained.

The other three bears nodded their heads, Mor'du nodded his head and chuckled, oh boy this will be exciting.

Queen Elinor growled back at him, "Stay away from us. I'll... I'll fight you if I have to, to save my children."

Mor'du backed away and sat down rolling his eyes, "I won't attack an unskilled bear. True I can destroy entire armies of men who venture into the forest, but its none of the humans' rights to venture into the forest when its under the nature protection act set up by my own ancestors of the forest. So I'm just going to leave you be. How long are you four going to remain bears for? All eternity, or do you know how to solve your bear crises?"

All 4 new bears looked at each other, Mor'du rolled his eyes and understood they had no idea. He just turned around and then left them in the clearing, the children wanted to call after him, but he didn't listen. Elinor and her three children blinked, that was an odd encounter with Mor'du.

* * *

Just as Mor'du left the scene, Merida's wild hair appeared, she has been running through the forest and tracked her mother back down again. Elinor, Hamish, Harrish and Hubert blinked as they saw the princess come back again.

Merida sighed and rubbed over her head, "Ok Mother, Hamish, Harrish and Hubbert, I've done my research and know what for herbs I need to get from India, I'll be gone for about 318 days whiles riding Angus towards India. I'll have to gather in at least two pounds worth of herbs to get this medication together. The medication is known under the concept of tea."

The four bears nodded their heads but then tilted it. If Merida was going to be gone for so long, how long could they remain 'half human and half bear' without going nuts like Mor'du?

Merida nodded her head and sighed, "I can see what you four might be thinking, and I got the answer. The witch has brewed a second potion, this will keep your memories about your human life inside of you for the 318 days I'll be away. You will only have to drink this potion once and hopefully, it will keep you three sain until I return. But I have to beg you four, please stay in the forest and don't return to the castle. If dad finds you four like this, then he will most likely try to kill you four."

But Elinor shook her head, King Fergus was away after all, Merida remembered that as well and nodded her had. She poured the potion into a metal pot and had her three brothers and her mother drink from it.

After Merida was sure the four had the potion inside she bagged the bottle back in again, "I've already packed everything together, I was just going to tell you what the plan is. I'll see you four soon."

The four bears nodded their heads, Merida embraced the four, jumped onto her horse before guiding him to the east. Quickly Merida pressed her horse and she disappeared out of the forest as fast as she could. She had to get the herbs as soon as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile with Mor'du.

Mor'du was eating some fish by a river in the forest. He enjoyed the meal, but as he looked at himself in the river he blinked. Mor'du remembered coming across Queen Elinor and her three sons that afternoon, they were only freshly transformed for a few hours. Did they even know how to live as a wild bear? If any of the natural and normal bears would find them they could take advantage of the Queen and maybe even kill the three cubs...

Could Elinor protect her three children from the other wild bears? Once mating season will come round in a few months, would the wild bears take advantage of the innocent Queen and rape her? Or even kill the three kids and Elinor? All because he's a 'coward' in protecting them? No, Queen Elinor was still part human under all the bear costume and the same with her three sons. Mor'du can't allow any of the wild bears to find them and harm them that way.

Mor'du sighed, he may have been cursed as a wild bear decades ago, and he was as good as a bear, but part of him was still slight human. And his 'human' soul was screaming at him to protect Elinor from the other wild bears. Mor'du nodded his head and turned around, heading back to where he saw Elinor and the cubs last.

'I hope I'm not too late.' Mor'du thought as he headed back to where he saw Elinor last.

As Mor'du walked on through the forest, he saw on the forest path Princess Merida riding on her horse out of the forest, he assumes she must be the one who placed Queen Elinor under the curse and was now going out to save her. Mor'du sighed and sniffed the ground and air, trying to locate the Queen and her three sons.

It took him a while, but he eventually located her at the place where he saw her last. Mor'du chuckled as he saw Queen Elinor and her three children looked a little lost.

"Good evening you four." Lord Mor'du called out to them.

Elinor went back into bear attack mode and growled at him low and deep, "What are you doing back here Mor'du? We will make sure not to cross your path whiles we have to hide from King Fergus!"

Mor'du looked down at the three cub kids, they quivered and looked at their own mother scared, Mor'du rolled his eyes a bit.

"I know that Queen Elinor, but I gave it some thought, I am the only other cursed bear in these Dun'Broch forests, and know how the other wild bears act around each other. Until you've made it through the first winter in a few months time you'd be stalked, growled at, attacked and could even be raped by the wilder bears. In the wild, the strong survive whiles the weak are either used for one's own pleasure or even killed. Do you know how to catch fish for your meat consumption? Do you know how to collect honey to eat? Do you know how to take care of yourself as a bear? Do you know how to survive through the winter?" Mor'du asked.

Hamish, Harris and Hubert blinked and looked at their mother, Mor'du does bring up a good point, they have no clue. Queen Elinor gritted her teeth, true she only knows how to sow, be queen, look after her children as a human... not as a bear.

Elinor bowed her head down and sighed, "No... I don't know."

"Thought so," Mor'du said nodding his head, "Ok, you four can stay with me for the time being Merida is away. These forests are full of other wild bears, and with no experiences you four would not make it through the winter. I'll give you my word to keep an eye on you four until Merida returns."

Harris blinked, "But why? What could you gain from it?"

Mor'du bowed his head down as a tear fell down his old face, "I've lost my own entire family, through my own selfish way's, I've destroyed my own kingdom and now am remembered as a terrifying monster of a bear... if anyone who is tricked under the witches curse has to go through it as well, I don't want them to suffer the same faith as me. I could redeem myself for my own faults by keeping an eye on you four until Merida returns. Plus I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you four. Please, allow me to keep you safe."

Queen Elinor and the kids blinked, they had no other choice and accepted Lord Mor'du's offer. He smiled a bit and lead them out of the forest and towards his own bear cave.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I hope its better now. I don't own any characters (yet), all characters belong to Pixar."


	2. Chapter 2 The First day

Chapter 02 The first day as a bear

Quanktumspirit's eyebrow twitches at the side of me, "Do you know how much research I have done to make this tale have some 'logic' behind it?... lots. GAH! Anyhow another re-write is done and I hope once more that it's better. First written date: Tuesday 3rd June 2014, re-written date: Wednesday 10th April 2019. Oh, and I'm going to change Mor'du's reasoning as to why he was hurt since I've sent King Fergus away on this European tour, I need a different reason as to why he would be hurt."

* * *

The night went by without any more problems. Mor'du was lying in one half of his bear cave where he lived, and he offered Elinor and the three cubs the other side of the cave. He taught Elinore how to lie down and hold her three children to keep them warm through her massive body index. Before the five bears fell asleep Hubert looked across to Mor'du.

"Good night Lord Mor'du. And thank you." Hubert called out.

Queen Elinor, Hamish and Harris looked over to him too, "Thank you and good night."

Mor'du blinked as he watched the three baby bears and Elinor close their eyes and fell asleep, the cubs rubbed a bit into Elinor's body before drifting off to sleep. He blinked and rolled his eyes, all that 'mushy' mother to son's treatment could make Mor'du throw up.

He doesn't remember a single time his own mother used to hold him, show him or his four younger brothers any love or devotion, and only his father showed 'occasionally' compassion for his son.

_'But you need to keep an eye on the four for now.' Mor'du thought to himself, 'If any of the wild bears find them... then she and her three kids will be harmed.'_

Mor'du shuttered at his memories over the wildlife in Scotland. His first few years as a bear he was forced to fight against various wild bears in the Scottish forests. They had harmed and hardened Mor'du. And especially during the mating season, the bears can go completely ballistic on one another.

Mor'du drifted off to sleep and wondered how long he could keep them safe and out of harm's way.

* * *

The next morning, Elinor woke up and yawned, stretching her hands and legs out. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed she was lying in a bear cave, in the form of a bear, and three smaller bears were nestled into her body form. Sniffing the air a bit, Elinor could detect her three sons in the cubs' form. Looking at them in her embrace Elinor smiled a bit.

"Good morning my sons," Elinor smiled at the three cubs.

Carefully Elinor licked over their heads, waking them up. Hubert, Hamish and Harris blinked, was this a way bears showed their children they loved them? The three cubs giggled and hugged Elinor back.

Hubert smiled, "Morning mum. Did you sleep well?"

Elinor nodded her head, "I did my dears."

Suddenly Elinor grew silent as she looked up and around the cave. It was quite a big cave she could detect, but who's cave? Elinor sniffed the air, and it confirmed her that another creature was not too far from them.

Elinor pointed back to the side of the cave and instructed her three baby bears to hide, the kids wanted to protest but did as she asked. Quietly Elinor sniffed the air once more and followed the odd odour of another bear

She froze in her movements as she saw the huge black shape of a bear, with a scar over his eyes and claws as large as kitchen knives.

'Oh no, Mor'du.' Elinor thought shocked.

Then one plus one made for Elinor two, this was Mor'du's bear cave she and her kids were in. The downside, Mor'du is strong enough to kill her and her children. Mor'du sensed the four were up but decided not to scare Elinor, or he hopes he isn't scaring her away from him.

Elinor quietly walked backwards and looked back over to her children.

"We've been staying in Mor'du's home the entire night?" Elinor asked worried.

The triplets nodded their heads, Elinor nodded her's and scooped her children quickly up in her arms and placed them on her large back.

Elinor walked out of the cave, "We got to get away from here as fast as possible. I have to keep you three safe before he kills us."

"No, mum wait-" Hubert said, but Elinor didn't listen.

She left Mor'du's cave and ran into the forest of Dun Broch, wanting to run as fast as possible, and as far away as possible from Mor'du, the triplet baby bears didn't get a chance to explain anything to her.

* * *

It didn't take long for Mor'du to wake up, he has heard everything Elinor said and felt a little hurt that she would turn and run from him if she didn't even know him that well yet.

_'You got to find her Mor_'du_.' _His heart was telling him,_ 'She can't protect herself or her children very well, if anyone would find her then she will be in even more trouble, as well as her three sons.'_

But Mor'du's brain was scowling at him,_ 'Why should he lift a paw to help that ungrateful female bear? Sure she is still part human under that flesh and fur, but if she doesn't wish to have his help then that's her problem and not yours.'_

_'But she's scared Mor'du.' _His heart told him again,_ 'She doesn't know what she's doing, so she needs a guiding 'paw' to help her on the right bear way.' _

_'No she does not. She's a strong independent woman and can look after the three baby bears as well.'_ Mor'du's brain scowled.

_'OH, NO THE CHILDREN!' _Mor'du's heart suddenly turned itself back on, '_Mor'du if anything would happen to the three kids... Elinor would never forgive herself and maybe drive herself insane. You have to find them an get them back home. NOW! Or their blood and Elinor's will be on your own paws because you've failed to protect them.'_

Mor'du looked outside of his cave, he sighed and nodded his head. Quickly putting his nose down he sniffed the air and started tracking Elinor and the triplet bears back down again. Then try and persuade them to stay with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elinor and her triplet baby bears have gotten completely lost. Luckily it didn't seem to be snowing or too cold, but Elinor knew she has to find a new bear cave for shelter to keep her babies warm and fed. So far she only saw hundreds of bare trees in the Dun Brock forest, and nothing seems to be big enough or warm enough to hide her and her three sons.

"Mummy..." Elinor heard suddenly.

Elinor sighed and stopped, she carefully bent down and allowed her three kids off her back, before facing them. Elinor saw that Hamish, Hubert and Harris were all shivering, it was getting cold.

"I'll find us some shelter soon my dears," Elinor sighed, "But we can't return. And we can't go home, your father's guards are most likely going to kill us if anyone would find us."

Hamish whipped a tear falling from his face, "Why didn't you just stay with Mor'du? He did offer us his home and his protection for us four."

"I can't trust him my dears." Elinor explained shaking, "You know his legend, he can destroy entire armies if anyone opposes him, I can't allow him to raise a paw against me and you three. I'd rather wonder the woods forever lost than be hurt by him."

But just as they walked further, coming across some massive lake they walked onto it to cross it. Now they were about 2 miles from Mor'du's cave. Elinor stopped her son's and looked out towards the lake, in the distance she saw another cave in a different mountain sight, that could provide them shelter and protection.

"We got to cross the lake my dears." Elinor said, "Be careful, and one step at the time."

The triplet bears looked at each other, this lake was a joke. It wasn't that long ago where the water was liquid, and the storm from last night wasn't strong enough to make the lake be a firm ice layer.

"Mum... please no..." Hubert said, but Elinor didn't listen.

She placed the three cubs on her back and walked onto the lake. It felt firm, a bit wet, but firm enough. Elinor looked left and right and continued her walk over the lake.

The further she walked onto the ice, the more cracks were appearing, the louder and more often they occurred and her infant bears on her back were shaking, looking left and right from her body.

Harris was also shaking, "Mummy, please turn round, we won't make it across."

Elinor was about to agree, as a mighty roar frightened her right out of her own fur.

"ELINOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mor'du's voice boomed across the lake towards them.

Elinor turned around so fast that the ice didn't have a chance. Just as she and her three children saw Mor'du on the other side of the lake, the ice gave way underneath her paws.

Elinor plunged with the kids straight into the lake. Mor'du's eyes widened and he quickly smashed the ice with his paws as well, diving into the lake himself he caught the three cubs out of the water and carried them on his back to the safer side of the lake.

"Wait, our mother." Hamish panicked.

Mor'du didn't see Elinor come back up again, quickly he took a deep breath and dived right to the bottom of the lake, he saw Elinor and grabbed her flailing paw. With all his might Mor'du kicked as hard against the cold water as he could, heaving Elinor onto his stomach and keeping her mouth above the water.

Elinor wasn't calming down and almost brought herself and Mor'du back under water, Mor'du growled and held her hands with his own back.

"Elinor calm down this instant, or you are going to kill us both." Mor'du growled into her ear.

Elinor had no choice but to calm down, Mor'du sighed and with the last of his energy he swam them both back to the safer edge, the triplet cubs heaved Mor'du and Elinor back onto dry land, and Mor'du snapped and breathing harder and harder air into his lungs, before collapsing to the side of the lake.

Elinor and her three cubs blinked, they looked over to Mor'du, who was still trying to catch his breath, and then all four hugged him.

"Thank you Mor'du... thank you so much." Elinor smiled and sighed, catching her breath.

Mor'du just growled a bit and sighed, nodding his head. It was his pleasure. But just as he was trying to get up, he hissed, Elinor and her kid's gasped, as Mor'du came up once, one of the ice edges in the ice hole has dug into his only exposed skin on his body, it was now leaking blood.

"Crap." Mor'du whispered as he stretched and touched his wound, that was his only weak spot, and now it was hurting him again.

Elinor quickly made Mor'du face her, she lay him down on the ground.

"Don't move. Hamish, Harris and Hubert, go straight back into the forest and find me a flower with small white blossoms and a green stem. Its called Yarrow. We will need it to stop Mor'du's blood flow." Elinor instructed.

But Mor'du growled and tried to let Elinore let him go, "I don't need any medical treatment, Elinor. Now let me go."

Elinor glared at Mor'du and pressed her paw against Mor'du's old wound, Mor'du roared in pain and collapsed once more. That was enough proof for him that he does need treatment for the wound. The cubs dashed away and as instructed dug through the snow to find some of these plants.

Elinor kept a watch on Mor'du and made him lie down. Mor'du wanted to protest, but he didn't have the energy anymore.

"Did you ever get any treatment for your spear wounds Mor'du?" Elinor asked concerned.

Mor'du rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No I never did. I just swallowed the pain and ignored it as best as I could."

"I see. Well, we are going to help you, like how you helped us." Elinor explained.

Mor'du blinked, he grabbed a hold of a thick tree, and Elinor started pulling one spear out after the other. All along whiles Mor'du was screaming his head off.

* * *

Meanwhile with the triplets.

The tree bear cubs raced through the forest and did as Elinor instructed them. They did see some flowers around the place, but they couldn't find the Yarrow anywhere. After digging and searching for some time they came to the edge of the Scottish forest, it was leading out to an open meadow and the bear cubs recognised it as the riding path Merida and their mother used to take as humans.

By a walking path, that was set up by some humans many decades ago, the bear cubs walked along it, trying to make sure not to come across any humans or other predators. They scanned the edge of the forest and the wide open meadow and soon found hundreds of wildflowers growing ruggedly picky around the place.

"Now remember guy's." Hamish said facing his brothers, "We are looking for small white flowers on the top and a long thin green stem."

Harris and Hubert nodded their heads and looked around the grass grown area, after a while, they came to a trail in the edge of the forest.

They suddenly had flashbacks, of their father, mother and sister, as all of them were riding horses along these tracks. The cubs smiled at the memories and remembered that King Fergus explained to them and to Merida what for herbs grew around the forest and by the riding track. One of such flowers they remember learning about was Yarrow.

"Yarrow's." The Cubs called out, spotting the plant.

The yarrow plant was growing in bundle wises up and down the entire path, quickly the three cubs yanked and ripped as much of the herbs out as they could, but too not make it look like an unusual flower theft, they rolled around the place and pulled only a few flowers out every few miles.

After all three cubs had their paws full of the yarrow, and it still looked as normal as they arrived, the three bears quickly carried the bundles of yarrow's in their arms and ran back to Mor'du and Elinor.

* * *

By the time Hamish, Harris and Hubert returned to Mor'du and Elinor, they saw Elinor has cleaned the wound out with water and pulled at least 5 spear parts and splinters of wood out.

Through this entire treatment, Mor'du didn't stop screaming and roaring in pain, several times he almost passed out, but the pain was too much, and his blood was leaking from his wounds out fast.

"Mum, we got the Yarrow," Hamish called out to Elinor.

Mor'du screamed once more as Elinor had ripped the last spear out, Elinore wasn't attacked or hurt by him, just had to tolerate being roared at all the time.

"Good job my dears, quickly you have to crush the herb up and then put the mixture into Mor'du's wounds." Elinor said as Mor'du screamed once more, "Until I got the last spear out."

"IT HURTS!" Mor'du roared as Elinor ripped the thickest spear out.

The triplets quickly grabbed a flat and heavy thick rock, they placed some of the Yarrow leaves onto the flat stone and with the heavier stone, they hammered against it, getting the Yarrow's juices out of the plant.

Mor'du sighed as he bit his teeth one ontop of the other as Elinor picked up the mushed Yarrow, Hamish picked up the last of the plant and handed it to Mor'du. He understood that he had to chew the plant to help with the healing formula.

"Now, one last sting Mor'du and you should be better in no time. Stay calm." Elinor instructed.

Mor'du just grumbled and chewed the disgusting yarrow through his sharp teeth, Elinor sighed, picked a bit of the medication into her paws and placed it over all of Mor'du's open wounds. Mor'du bit harder down on the plant and swallowed parts of it down, whiles trying not to scream for the third time.

As Elinor was done, Mor'du and Elinor were both tired from the long day, and the hours-long argument they had at roaring at each other over removing all the dangerous spears. But the Yarrow was helping Mor'du with the pain and the blood flow, as well as speeding up his healing way on his bear body.

Whiles Elinor was washing her paws in the river and her kids were also getting cleaned up, Mor'du bowed his head down. He felt a small part of him, one part he thought he'd locked away a long time ago, was starting to warm up. Elinor seems to hold a kind personality and, despite the fact he had eaten her husband's leg, she didn't seem to hate him any more.

Elinor finished her clean up, and suddenly she felt as if her human mind had turned itself off, her bear mind was speaking now and asked her to turn round to Mor'du and look at him.

_'He's very handsome and sweet as a bear.' Elinor thought and looked him over again._

Now that all the spears and pains were away from Mor'du's body, Elinor could see he was a big bear, huge paws, part of his eye was stiffened hard through so many battles, and huge teeth. But also, she knew now that he has a kind heart and would do anything in his power to protect her and her three children.

Mor'du noticed Elinor was looking at him in an odd way, he blushed and coughed a bit to get the cubs and her attention back to normal.

"We'd better head back home, all of us will need our rest for tomorrow." Mor'du explained and quickly avoided Elinor's eyes.

Elinor blinked and looked up, through taking care of Mor'du she hasn't realised how quickly the day has gone by, the five bears had a quick dinner and Mor'du slowly lead them back to his cave.

* * *

Meanwhile with Merida. (9 days later after her departure)

Merida reached the edge of Great Britain and looked out at the North Sea. Merida knew from her research that she has to cross the North Sea and get into Europ, then from there, ride along the other countries to get to India.

She saw hundreds of other people walking around the place and having hundreds of different jobs to complete. Through the way all of them were speaking, Merida detected she must be in the English nation now, and not Scotland any more.

"I have to find for you a new home Angus, I can't take you any further." Merida sighed and stroked her horse.

Angus sighed and bowed his horse head down, Merida walked along the port and found a horse stable area, with other horses being taken care of by a stable boy.

"Hello, can I please book my horse in here for a few months?" Merida asked the stable boy.

The young boy, who is about 17 years old, looked up and stared at Merida, he looked across and looked at Angus.

"Wow, the boy smiled, "This is a Scottish High land horse. Sure you can book him in. How long will you be away for?" the boy asked Merida.

Merida bit down on her lip and remembered her calculations, "I'll be away for about a year. And I can't take Angus with me this far."

"We will take good care of Angus, but you'll have to pay us £6.000 to take care of him for one year. Also, can we use him for some horse training and horse trips?" The boy asked and suggested, "He needs a lot of exercises and will be a great trip horse for our place."

"Sure you can, and here you are." Merida smiled.

The boy handed Merida a list and she wrote out what the caretaker had to look out with Angus, then she handed him the reigns and the boy could see that Angus was panting heavily, he seems to be very tired now and looked like he has hardly had a break for days.

Merida stared into her horse's eyes, "Please behave Angus, and I'll see you soon. I love you."

The horse snorted and the boy lead the horse onto a field by the port, Merida smiled as she saw the boy was also taking care of five other horses at the port. Angus sniffed and befriended the other horses, before looking one last time towards Merida.

Merida nodded and left the caretakers place. She walked along the port and looked around for a boat heading towards France, Calais.

Merida was a bit hungry and bought from a stand some sea bread buns and some mussels to eat. As she was sitting at a table, she heard how a man as talking about going on a business trip towards France and that his partner has jumped off and he was stuck with two tickets.

"A shame that no one needs to head towards France," The man sighed, "But I can't enter the boat alone."

Merida walked up to him, "Hi my name is Merida. And I come from Scottland. I've heard you have accidentally booked two tickets?"

"Indeed I have, and now I can't enter the boat without being accused over being a smuggler with these tickets." The man sighed.

Merida sighed and quickly explained to him her story. The man nodded his head and smiled a bit.

"Well Merida, do you have your pass with you as well? If yes I can offer you a stay on the ferry and it can get you towards Calais Europe were you need to go." The man suggested.

Merida reached into her bag and pulled her travel pass out, the man examined it and confirmed that it was a real pass.

"Ok, you can travel with his pass, oh by the way my name is Peter Travel." Peter Travel explained.

Merida smiled, "Thanks, Peter. I think we have to get going."

Peter nodded his head and he and Merida could board the ferry, Peter showed his pass and both tickets and Merida showed her pass, they got into the main area of the boat and an hour later the boat was ready to travel across the English Channel.

* * *

Quanktumspirit raising my own hands in the air, "I know, I know actually Elinor and Mor'du have mated at a different time, but after researching how long Elinor is supposed to carry the cub, which is about 180 to 270 days, and Merida will be away for 318 days, I have to impregnate Elinor sooner rather than much later. And what do you all think about Merida's brilliant scheme in getting towards Europe?"


	3. Chapter 3 Showing love

Chapter 03 Showing love

Quanktumspirit, "Enjoy. :), I don't own anyone or earn any money with any of my tales."

* * *

Merida and Peter's trip across the British channel was quite charming. Peter bought for them both some delicious lunch and then they sat together in the lounge and looked out towards the British channel across to France.

"So Peter, how often have you travelled from Great Britain to France?" Merida enquired.

Peter chuckled, "Actually quite often. You see, I work in France and have my home in Great Britain. But because I work almost 260 days a year in France I'm used to boating up and down the channel. Sure the aeroplane is cheaper than taking the boat constantly, but I find the boat trip more relaxing, there are more things to look around and I also get travel sick when I'm in an aeroplane."

Merida nodded her head, "I've never left Great Britain at all. I was born and raised in Scotland and... through an incident I now have to get to India and retrieve some herbs for my sick mother and three brothers."

Peter nodded his head, "Good luck then. Did you tell your parents where you are going?"

"No. My mother is sick in bed with my brothers at home and my father has to travel to England for an important meeting. He won't be back for some time." Merida explained. But then lied, "My aunt is at home sofar and taking care of her. But I need to go and get her medicine."

Before Merida could blink the last hour on the ferry went by quickly, and she and Peter left the deck and came to Calais in France.

"Well Merida, you've arrived now in Calais." Peter explained smiling at her, "What are you now going to do?"

Merida nodded he head, "I'll have to find another transport way to get from here towards India. I'm mostly used to horses, so I'll see what I can find. Oh and thank you very much, Peter, for taking me."

Peter nodded his head, "Good luck Merida, you are going to need it."

Merida nodded her head, shook hands with Peter and walked with her luggage away from Calais towards the closest town she could find.

* * *

It took Merida about 2 more hours. She was carrying her luggage by hand and looking around the town for her next transport way. Since she was so used to horses, Merida was determined to buy herself a new horse to ride with.

At a farm, a few kilometres from Calais Merida found a perfect horse. The owner sold the horse to Merida for 300 Euros. which he didn't mind that she paid him in pounds, he could just change it at the bank for euros.

Merida loaded her luggage onto her new horse, called La Pomme le gateau, he is a dark brown steed, 1-year-old and used to riding long distances. Merida informed the former owner that she was going to need him to carry her over 317 days or thereabout to get to India. The farmer assured Merida that La Pomme le gateau won't betray her and she can return the horse once she's back from India. Merida showed a good understanding of horses and agreed to take care of him. After her belongings were stored on the horse, and the farmer allowed Merida to have a good lunch, Merida lead La Pomme le gateau in the direction of India.

Getting her compass out and the map, Merida could direct and ride the horse along; fields, some towns and areas, leaving France within two days and heading further East then Merida has ever travelled.

_'I wonder how my mother is at the moment.'_ Merida thought as she stroked La Pomme le gateau.

Next, some cold storms came down, Merida stopped La Pomme le gateau, pulled her winter cape out and she fastened it on, then found shelter for her new horse and they had to wait out the storm, which took about 2 hours.

* * *

Back in Scotland

Mor'du lead everyone around the forest and introduced her to other wilder bears. They all understood and learned from Mor'du that they have fallen under the same curse, and needed to learn how to survive as a wild bear. Mor'du lead them to a river and stood at the side of it.

"Let's begin with a bear's food source." Mor'du said pointing at the river, "Bears don't drink fruit juices, bread or fruit. For the biggest per cent, we consume fish, berries, grass, roots or honey. If you want to survive the years with me you will need to know how to collect them. We begin with fishing. For that just walk into the river for now, and stay on your four paws. Until we are about midway."

Elinore, Hamish, Harris and Hubert nodded their heads, the four bears followed Mor'du into the river, the contact with the streaming water was quite cold, but the bears remained quiet. As they were walking through the stream Hubert suddenly jumped surprised.

"AHH, something just touched my paws!" Hubert screamed.

Elinore, Hamish and Harris all felt it too, it wasn't water, but more slippery. Mor'du snickered and then suddenly vanished underwater. The four other bears looked around scared, but a few minutes later Mor'du dived back up with a fish in his mouth, snickering he bit into it and ate the fish up, whole.

After he finished and licked his paws Mor'du smirked, "You four have to now cope with the bears' normal diet and living ways. We bear's' eat about 40 salmonids or any type of fish a day. For the smaller cubs, it can be a bit less, but that is the normal dieting range for a fully grown bear."

The four 'new' bears looked at Mor'du as if he was joking, but he shook his head and motioned them four into the water. The cub bears jumped in and swam a bit round the fast-flowing river. The three cubs found some strong rocks and held onto them tight, before focusing on the river underneath them. Fast swimming fish were whizzing up and down the river.

Elinore swam next to her children and stood on the other side of them, as she was also on a perched rock out of the water they turned to Mor'du, who just snickered and pointed at the river.

"You will have to look down into the water, then when you see a silver herring swim by, dive after it and clamp your snouts around the fish, then come back up for air and complete the kill." Mor'du explained.

Mor'du showed them exactly what to do, keeping his head just above the surface water his eyes darted back and forth along the river, then he spotted a fish and vanished from the surface for a few seconds before catching his first fish. Actually even better two fish in one bite, Mor'du smirked, and headed to shore where he consumed the delicious meal.

"Like that." He said licking his paws, "Just try it. I'll swim a bit further south, if you do get swept by the strong currents then I can catch you."

Mor'du did as he said and then watched the four other bears. Elinore nodded her head and decided to start, she focused on the cold water and saw hundreds of fish swimming around her own feet. Taking a deep breath, she dived down and clamped her mouth around three fish swimming by her. The next minute she was back up and still holding the helpless flapping fish.

"Mic this?" She asked with her mouth full of fish. (Like this?)

Mor'du smiles, "Exactly. Now you can eat your catch. Well done."

Elinore smiles and swims to the edge of the bank to consume her catch. With Hubert, Hamish and Harrish the two adult bears were watching them carefully. They were, after all, a tenth of their sizes and weights, so the fast river flow could catch them and sweep the three helpless baby bears away.

Mor'du knew this too and thought it over what he and Elinore could do to protect the kids from the fast flow, then he had an idea.

"Elinore, stand on the other side with me and we will hold the fast-flowing river a bit back, creating a sort of small lake for the cubs to practise their fishing. If you want to." Mor'du explained.

Elinore blinked, but she nodded, both bears swam further up and sort of standing next to each other and holding a paw each, they slowed the river flow down a lot, good enough for the three cubs to get in the water as well.

"Come, kids, I hope you all know how to swim." Mor'du smirked.

Hubert, Hamish and Harrish nodded their heads, as they were sure the river had slowed down, the three entered the water and swam around the small lagoon Mor'du and Elinor created.

"Very good." Elinor praised her children.

The three baby bears dived under the water and found several smaller fish hiding in the lagoon. They snapped their mouths around them and came up with their dinner in their mouths. The bears headed back to shore and consumed the delicious fish.

"Yummy." The children smirked, munching on the raw fish.

True, it tasted a bit strange, un-cooked food, but as a bear, the three cubs didn't notice the change. A few hours later the last bear was feed and Mor'du swam them back to shore and all four bears shook the many litters out of their furs all over again.

Shaking the water out, the three cubs chuckled, Mor'du couldn't help but laugh along with them. All five of them looked like overly cuddly teddy bears, their furs were such a mess after being in the water so long.

Elinor grabbed her three children and licked and cleaned them, Mor'du did his own fur as well. As the last bear was dried Mor'du smirked at them.

"Everyone full now?" He inquires.

The four bears nodded and the family headed back to Mor'du's cave.

* * *

The walk almost took them the same amount of time as it did back there. But as Elinore and her kids were running ahead of them, Mor'du pulled a bit back from the four.

Hundreds of thoughts were shooting threw his mind, because he knew what in a few days was going to happen, and he wasn't happy or prepared for it.

It was the dangerous time... of a bears mating season...

As they reached the cave, the bears all headed to bed, Elinore hugging her three beloved children to her chest and they fell asleep, peacefully.

Mor'du looked across to them and imagined if Elinore were a bear permanently, would he be worthy of her love? Could he learn to love her for her kind nature, strong protective instinct and... the fact she is the most beautiful bear he has ever come across?

"Good night Mor'du, and thank you." Elinore smiled, looking over to the older bear.

Mor'du shook himself out of his thoughts, he faced Elinor and smiles softly at the female bear, "Good night Elinore."

He drifted then off to sleep himself.

* * *

Inside Mor'du's dreams:

_Mor'du was confused. He could tell in his dreams he was still in the forest, until suddenly hundreds of other male bears appeared around him, along with Elinore._

_"You are a disgrace Mor'du." One of the male bears snapped._

_"How dare you hurt my children!" Elinore suddenly snapped back at him, "I thought I could trust you, you... monster!"_

_"What?" Mor'du asked confused._

_Elinore and the other bears suddenly vanished, and he came face to face with the three cubs, Hamish, Harris and Herbert... they had several deep cut wounds all over their little bodies, their blood was leaking and the cubs stared at Mor'du confused and hurt._

_"Y... y... you k... killed us... even after we accepted you in our family..." They said weakly._

_Mor'du stared still shocked, "No... no, I would never... hurt..."_

_But the cubs suddenly stopped moving, Elinore growled madly at him before striking Mor'du over and over again. _

_"YOU MONSTER!" She bellowed._

_Mor'du didn't dare move as he let the dream beat the living crap out of him._

* * *

With a bolt Mor'du was up again. The older bear panted shocked and looked around his cave. He could see Elinore lying next to him on the ground of the bear cave. Sitting upright the older bear saw the three cubs now lying on an upper level of the bear cave, where he would normally store some fish for his consumption, but there hasn't been a fish for a few months now.

_'It was just a dream, just a simple dream...' Mor'du told himself, scared out of his mind._

However, him waking up didn't come without consequences. Queen Elinore woke up too and looked at Mor'du concerned.

"Are you ok Mor'du?" She growled at him, tilting her head.

Mor'du blinked, wondering if he should tell her of his dream...

"J... just a nightmare love. I'm sorry that I have woken you up." Mor'du admitted bowing a bit to her.

Elinore and Mor'du halted their discussion, Elinore blinked and stared at Mor'du, did... did he just call her his love?

Shaking her head the female bear walked closer to Mor'du and stared into his only good eye and to the side of his bad eye. She could see pools of sadness wheeling up behind Mor'du's good eye.

"It's alright. Nothing will hurt you here." Elinore whispered and licked his falling tears.

Mor'du nodded his head, Elinore smiled back at him before going back to sleep. But Mor'du just looked out of the cave and up to the moon in the high sky.

_'I know nothing is here that can hurt me.' Mor'du thought and looked back over to the other bears, 'But I know I can hurt you...'_

The older bear shivered a bit, hoping that his dreams will never come true. And this family will live until Merida returns.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Poor Mor'du, he has some inner demons to fight. Please comment, follow and favour."


	4. Chapter 4 Proving ones own worth

Chapter 04 Prooving ones own worth

Quanktumspirit: "I'd like to point something out, yes I know Merida can't actually speak with animals. But I find that aspect very boring. So in this, she will be able to talk and understand them. Mainly their gestures and how they act."

* * *

Still with the bear family

The next morning, Mor'du woke up first. He looked around and nodded his head, no other bear had approached his cave in the night and Elinore and the three children were still safe and asleep in his cave.

_'At least we will have a few days of peace.' Mor'du thought._

He suddenly felt his stomach protesting greatly for some more food. Sighing the old bear got up and left his warm bear cave and headed out into the forest.

As he was scouting for some worms or berries, he actually did find several other bears. These bears were huge and a lot younger then Mor'du, but more experience when it came to the actual bear lifestyle.

Mor'du knew all these bears by name: Andrew, Peking and John. Bears don't tend to have a surname as per say, only Mor'du. But he never uses it. Mor'du sighed as he came across these bears, because out of hundreds of different bears, these three always make his day a living nightmare.

"Why good day Mor'du." Peking snickered, "Still being the most useless, mass-murdering bear of the entire forest?"

"Shut it, young one." Mor'du sneered back at him, "I'm ten times as old as you."

"And yet you never had your own cubs from any female bear in over thousands of years. You are still too stubborn to take a simple mate and have your way with her." Andrew snickered.

But John just smirked, "Oh not quite guy's."

"what does that mean?" Mor'du sneered.

Andrew smirked looking at his bear friends and Mor'du. "I've seen a while ago, you hanging out and offering your very own cave to a female bear and three young cubs... no more then a few months old I guess?"

(Bears are terrible at guessing a baby's bear age)

"So on that count, you must have met the female bear at least half a year ago, mated with her and she births you, three sons?" Andrew guessed.

Mor'du raised a confused eyebrow, he thought over the three baby bears ages, matching it to a human age and he then understood the mix-up...

"Um... no, she is just a friend whom I'm giving a home to live in." Mor'du lied. "I meet her a few day's ago and since her ex-mate died I'm now helping her raise her three children."

Mor'du now wished he could die on the spot. Andrew, Peking and John all looked at him startled, then an evil bears smirk appeared on each of their faces.

"You hear that boy's; the great Mor'du admits she is single. Who is first there will win themselves a beautiful mate." John smirked.

"Wait, no!" Mor'du shouted.

But too late, the three bears turned tails and ran in direction of Mor'du's home, to get themselves a queen.

Mor'du gritted his teeth and knew he will be forced to challenge these three bears to keep Elinore safe... if they get their paws into her and rape her... Mor'du doesn't think he'd want to live anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile with Elinore.

Elinore woke up with her three children in the bear cave. They didn't feel cold, since their furs were keeping them warm, and they wanted to enjoy the sunshine outside. Elinore headed with her children outside and they looked around the forest.

"Who's first up the tree." Hamish chuckled.

Elinore smiled up and watched as her three kids ran one after the next up the same tree, they were well shaded by various leaves, but Elinore could still watch them.

"Please be careful you three..." Elinore warned them.

"We will mama." The cubs replied back smiling.

Elinore chuckled and then looked away, she walked a bit further through the forest and came to a river for a drink. From her position she could see her three kids in the tree, safe and sound.

_'It's a beautiful morning.'_ Elinor thought with a soft smile on her lips.

Suddenly she froze as her nose scented something, she could smell a male bear coming closer to her and her three children, looking around she spotted three older male bears galloping up the hill towards her.

_'Oh no.'_ Elinore thought worried.

And right behind them, she saw Mor'du; growling at them and seem to try to catch up and stop, whatever they are up to.

"I see her guy's." Said the first bear. "She is a beauty."

Elinore quickly looked up the tree, "Kids, whatever happens, stay in the tree and don't come down."

The triplets nodded and hid among the thick leaves and brambles, out of sight of the others. The three could have a suspicion what was going to happen and hid so far away they even covered their ears, not wanting to hear the fight downstairs.

"Who are you?" Elinore sneered.

Mor'du was just behind the bears and sneered back at them, "Leave her alone!"

"Why should we Mor'du?" Andrew asked.

Peking and John circled her already with deep growls and sneers before John pounced on her. Elinore quickly swiped at him with her massive paws and growled angry.

"What's going on? Leave me alone!" Elinore hissed and kicked another.

Mor'du grabbed Andrew by is legs and proceeded to fight him and the other three with all his might. The fight was so brutal, that in the tree: the triplet princes dug deeper down and covered their ears.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mor'du screamed at them.

He had to look in three different directions, and any of the three bears approached Elinore closer, Mor'du swung out and attacked them. After about one hundred different hits, kicks, bites, shouts and so on, the three bears were shattered and sneered at Mor'du.

"Bugger. Ok, we will leave... you win her Mor'du." John sighed.

The three quickly ran and Mor'du growled after them in complete fury.

"NEVER SHOW YOUR FACES HERE AGAIN!" Mor'du bellowed.

Andrew, Peking and John nodded their heads and limped back to their own territories. Mor'du sneered at them once more, before shaking his head. He turned around and bowed his head down in front of Elinore and the kids.

"They should leave you alone... for now." Mor'du sighed.

He turned tails and headed back to his cave. Shattered from the brutal fight, and hurt all the more too. Elinore and the three baby bears looked confused, before following Mor'du back home.

* * *

Back with Merida

Merida and La Pomme le gateau were having a fine ride threw the French countryside. A few times Merida was forced to stop and look up at where the sun was, making sure she was still heading Eastwards. It didn't bother La Pomme le gateau in the least, he was having a nice long ride out towards the west.

Merida smiles down at her new horse, "Is everything still ok, La Pomme le gateau?"

"Oh, Merida." La Pomme le gateau said neighing, "This ride is the longest trip I've ever taken in my horses' life. But you do know how to take very good care of me. This is so enjoyable."

"Your welcome," Merida smiles, but then she frowns.

La Pomme le gateau trotted onwards, but shook his head and neighed, "What is it, Merida?"

"Well... I'm missing my own horse: Angus... I had to leave him back home in the UK... I wonder how he is doing." Merida sighed.

"I'm sure he is having the time of his horses live. Now come on Merida, tell me a few things about yourself." La Pomme le gateau said snorting.

Merida chuckles, "Ok, but let's have a break, ok? We've been riding for over 6 hours now."

Merida found a nice abandoned stable, she parked La Pomme le gateau in there, cleaned his main, fur, tail, hooves and dried him off. He snorted as a thank you and lay down, Merida leaning against his warm body.

"Well, I was born in Scotland to Queen Elinore and King Fergus. I have three younger brothers: Hamish, Harris and Hubert. A few day's ago, before I headed out to Europe, my mother asked me to chose my champion and be married off. I screamed at her and swore I won't turn out to be like her. I'm not ready for marriage. I then sliced our family tapestry, ripping my hand from my mothers. Then in the heat of the moment, I ride away from my home. I ended up at a witches cottage, even though she tried to persuade me she was a woodcarver. Though she did have a huge collection of bear carvings in her home that I bought off her for a silver bear necklace. I agreed, but as an extra price a potion to have my mother change her mind. Back at home, she took the potion and was transformed into a bear. I had to hide her and get her out of the castle back to the witches cottage to find out how to turn my mother back. My three brothers then got turned into bears too through the same cake potion my mother took. But the witch vanished, but before she left she told me that I had to head to India and get something called Tea leaves from one of her cousins, so that is where we are heading. Then I have to head back and hopefully save my mother from the curse." Merida explained.

"So that's where we are going." La Pomme le gateau said, nodding his horses head, "I've never been this far from France actually. So it will be quite an adventure."

Merida snickered and nodded her head, she brushed La Pomme le gateau down once more, before the two resumed with the journey.

* * *

Back at home, Mor'du watched quietly Elinore putting her three children to bed. As the baby bears were asleep Elinore walked up to Mor'du and looked at the older bear in his eyes.

"Mor'du... what was that fight all about with the other bears? Why did they challenge you?" Elinore asks.

Mor'du trembled a bit but decided to be honest to her. He looks across to the female bear he fought to protect and save from those idiots.

"Elinore... the bear mating season is coming soon... and those three bears wanted to challenge me... for your heart... if they had won and I were dead... they would have taken you by force to mate with..." Mor'du explained shaking. "And with the mating season, you'd be in the bears' evolution stage... so you could have ended up pregnant from any of the three, whoever the winner is..."

Elinore stared at Mor'du shocked, "S... sex?"

"Yes." Mor'du explained. "But I will still fight and try to protect you as best as I can."

"No Mor'du, don't bother," Elinore said looking into his eyes.

She grabs his paw and looks into Mor'du's eyes. "It will prove to them further if you were my mate. Please... go threw the natural stages with me..."

Mor'du backed up, shocked, "What? You sure Elinore? A bears mating process is a lot more painful than your humans self."

"If we can protect myself and the children this way, then yes... I want to do it." Elinore said.

Elinore looked into Mor'du's eyes, he circled Elinore into a close embrace and he licks over her head and the side of her face. Elinore almost felt like she was melting, this was paradise.

Elinore nodded her head and carefully allowed Mor'du into her body, the pain between her legs started hurting more and more, but she didn't growl or swipe. Mor'du though was shaking, this was the first time since being a bear that he ever had sex with another female.

A few hours later they were done, and Elinore kissed Mor'du once more. Mor'du smirked and embraced her, the queen of Scotland and his official mate and love.

Both bears finished the process but then heard the three other baby bears starting to cry in the back of the cave. Mor'du and Elinore chuckled as she headed to the back to feed her young.

'Maybe one day... we will have our own.' Mor'du thought smirking.

As Elinore and the three cubs were fast asleep, Mor'du headed to bed himself, not before checking his territory out that the other bears have really left him and Elinore alone, that was the case and he headed to bed as well. Feeling a strong swell of pride that he now knew he can protect his new 'family'.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I still don't own anyone, only the horse for now."


	5. Chapter 5 The Love is getting stronger

Chapter 05 The love is getting stronger

The next morning Elinor was the first to wake up. She stretched and smiled over to her 'family'. Hubert, Hamish and Harris were still fast asleep. As she carefully raised herself up she noticed Mor'du was gone once more.

'God almighty, what time does the sir get up every morning?' Elinor thought to herself.

She stretched and made sure not to wake her children up. She walked outside of the cave and saw that the area was covered now with small flowers popping here and there out of the high grass area. She ate a few and then searched for Mor'du.

Elinor hopped with the deepest part of her heart that nothing has happened to him. He was the only bear she could turn to, to keep her and her children save. After searching for 2 hours she was suddenly grabbed and shoved hard against the tree.

Elinor almost screamed shocked, but a familiar scent came back to her. She stared at the scared, slightly smaller than back then bear who was glaring at her.

Mor'du was glaring at her with a deep passion and hate in his eye. His deep brown eyes reminded Elinor of delicious chocolate. She was shivering under her knees. Just staring at this massive bear was like looking at her lord and love of a husband.

Just as he was going to let her go the both heard another dangerous mad growl.

"Leave the lass bear alone, Mor'du. You curse of a frigging troll," They both heard behind them.

Mor'du spun around and came face to face with another massive bear, about the same size as him. He growled very low and mad at him. Elinor could see that underneath the bear his balls were dangling.

This was a battle for dominance, and Queen Elinor was going to be the prize mate/bear of either of the two bears.

Mor'du knew if he would let anything happen to Elinor and her children, he would never live it down. He continued to sneak and growl at the second bear before he pounced on him.

"You stupid overgrown idiotic, I will give you so many scars you could be turned into a stone statue you twit," The other bear snapped.

Mor'du kicked him harder and bit him violently, "You get your pervert thoughts straight, Bruno (name of the other bear) that lass bear is my friend. I am responsible that nothing happens to her. Don't even ever think of coming near her or me again, if you don't want to die."

Mor'du himself was very weakened by the fight. Never in all his years has he ever fought to protect his 'mate'. He never had a mate that he could call his own. But he couldn't allow Elinor to be exposed to the sexual ways of the bears. Not for anything in this world.

After fighting for another 3 hours, both bears were very battered with blood, wounds, claw and bite marks. But as Mor'du yanked a massive claw out of the other bear he was instantly weakened and in pain.

With a very, very deep and threatening growl Mor'du chased the bear of his homeland. But he was still very weakened, even worse then the time King Fergus attacked him with an arrow.

He staggered to his feet and walked back to the cave. There Elinor and the 3 children were waiting for his return. Elinor saw the battered and wounded state of Mor'du and she felt her heartbreak. He was only this hurt because of her. It was all her own fault.

"M... Mor'du... are you ok?" Elinor asked him worried.

Mor'du nodded his head again, "A bit... stupidly it is the bear mating season. For the next upcoming 2 weeks, I have to protect you 4 from not only other humans out for our fur, but also male bears who would want to... um, do the loving task with you, Elinor."

Hubert, Hamish and Harris blinked confused, they just got up and ran after their mother.

"Y... you mean that bear wasn't the last?" Hubert asked.

"I'm afraid not little one. There are sure to be hundreds of more fights. But believe me when I say, I will fight with everything in my power to keep you all save," Mor'du said.

He tucked the children into bed and walked back outside to keep guard. But Elinor couldn't bear to think that her 'protector' was most likely going to be killed by wild bears who were just out to rape her.

She couldn't allow that. So Elinor walked next to Mor'du and looked at him.

"Mor'du, please tell me a way I can help. You are now in this wounded state because of me," Elinor asked.

Mor'du's entire face heated itself up, but he decided to tell her the truth, "W... w... well Elinor... y... you would have to have a mate for the mating season. Mate with him in the deepest depth of love, passion and happiness... it's practically a bear way of marriage. The mate which you chose has to provide for you a safe home, food and protection. You just need to be loyal to him."

But Elinor could read another detail out of it, "And provide for him a cub or cub's."

Mor'du nodded a bit sad and wanted to run, but Elinor held him back. She pressed him down on the bed and climbed above him. With one claw she made his erection spring out and positioned herself above him.

"E... Elinor... are you sure you want me to be your bear mate?" Mor'du asked scared.

As a reply, she kissed him deep and passionate. Mor'du growled as he felt his own lust shoot through him. They both performed the act perfectly. Elinor cummed at least 3 times as Mor'du pushed into her 3 times as well.

After a perfect mating ritual, Elinor smiled and kissed him again and again. Mor'du himself felt a bit ashamed and scared. But Elinor seemed to love the act together.

Both bears got off the bed, Harris, Hubert and Hamish called out to them and they all walked out to the forest. Exactly like Mor'du said other bears were around the area. A lot had already partners, but a lot of others were still single.

Elinor quickly called her cubs to them and the 3 baby bears scurried around their mother scared. Mor'du gave off a soft bromine sound to show he was happy... um well, he is. He just had the best mating ritual with a female bear he ever could have wished for.

"Say Mor'du. Is there a place where many bears go to? Like a meeting point?" Hubert asked.

Harris nodded his head, "Yeah, can we meet some of your bear friends?"

Mor'du blinked, he thought very hard about this question. And he had a place idea. But it was too early in the year to go there.

"Well kids, yes I know of a place were hundreds of Scottish bears meet up, but we can only go there next week. It is too early in the year to meet up with others. At the moment the place I know of is just a perfect hunting ground for 'mates'. And with how little experience you 3 have I don't want to risk it." Mor'du said.

Elinor nodded her head, "Good idea Mor'du. Come, kids lets head back home."

The 3 cubs nodded their heads and the family walked back home.

* * *

A week later.

During the week Mor'du had to fight another 13 bear's of his territory, and defend Elinor. He and Elinor had another 15 mating rounds before they decided to rest for the rest of the week.

As the sun rose on the 7th day Harris, Hubert and Hamish were up early. They were jumping around the cave excited, for today was the day when Mor'du would take them further into the Scottish woods and let the meet up with other cub's.

"Mummy, Mor'du wake up. Come on." Hamish said.

Harris pulled on his mother's ear and Hubert jumped around Mor'du.

Hubert started complaining down Mor'du's ear: "Come on Mor'du today is the day."

That brought the elder bear quickly back on his feet. "The day? What day? Are you 4 ok?"

The three cubs looked confused, what was he talking about. Mor'du quickly shook his head, this thought was just ridiculous.

"We are fine, we all had our breakfasts, washed furs, went to the toilet and buried it underground and we want to go now to the bear meeting point you promised us. Come on mum get up." Hubert said.

Elinor growled a bit but got up none the less. As the two adult bears stretched they nodded their heads, Mor'du and Elinor had their breakfast and then the 5 headed bears 'family' walked out of the cave.

"Ok, but like I warned you beforehand guy's it is a long journey." Mor'du said.

The 3 bears nodded their heads. Even Elinor understood it. The 5 headed 'family' walked through the woods, then Mor'du lead them through a few mountains where water was flowing freely and plenty of fishing opportunities rose.

But Mor'du snapped at the 3 cups and Elinor not to fish yet. The greatest fishing ground is yet to come. The 5 continued on the journey, but all 4 thought it was unfair that Mor'du won't allow them to fish.

The forest grew and disappeared around them. Mor'du explained that the 'humans' have been deforesting the Scottish forest ever since he can remember. And that there was nothing the bears could do to save their precious honey stashes.

The journey continued. As the 4 bears were about to give up hope, Mor'du suddenly stood still. Harris, Hubert and Hamish almost collided into the bigger bear and Queen Elinor blinked at his sudden stop.

Mor'du faced the family again and placed a paw on his lips.

"Quiet, don't speak yet. But listen... what do you 4 hear?" Mor'du instructed.

The 3 baby bears and Elinor stood still as a statue, their small ears turned around and they focused on ahead. The 4 could hear bears talking to each other, baby bears, grown-up bears, even bears fighting, just up ahead.

"A... A bear colony?" Hubert guessed.

Mor'du grinned a bit and nodded his head, he then moved a branch in the way of the family.

And said, "Guy's welcome to the 'Bear waterfalls of paradise.' Yes, we bear have actually named this place."

Elinor, Harris, Hubert and Hamish's mouths dropped down. Just up ahead was a massive shallow-water paradise. About 200 different bears were all about, jumping in the waters, swimming, having splash fights with each other, fishing and chatting up a storm.

Mor'du nudged the baby bears a bit forward, Elinor followed after them and on the side of Mor'du. Hubert grinned, this was really a bear paradise.

One bear stopped his swimming moves and rose out of the water, he shook his fur and walked up to Mor'du. Since Mor'du wasn't growling his head off Elinor worked out that this might be a friend of her 'protector'.

"Mor'du? Oh, my. Welcome back to 'Bear waterfalls of paradise', you haven't been around here for years. How are you?" The bear asked him.

Mor'du grinned and nudged him a bit, "I'm fine Steven. And how are you and the family? How was it this year?"

Steven grinned happily. "This year was beautiful. I and Linda have been blessed with twins this time around. We named them Ilma and Jack. They have their mother's black fur and my brown eyes. They are also incredibly adventurous."

Mor'du nodded his head, Linda, Steven's mate walked up to them and nudged her mate with her head. Their two twins ran and skittered around their paws.

But then Ilma and Jack stopped, they looked to Mor'du and spotted the three baby cubs.

"Aw. Who are you three? Would you like to play with us?" Ilma asked them.

Ilma and Jack ran after Hamish, Harris and Hubert. The three 'baby bears' backed off a bit and looked to Mor'du and Elinor. But the two nodded their heads. The three baby bears nodded and ran after Ilma and Jack.

The two twin bears were water fighting each other and then swam chased after Hamish, Harris and Hubert. The triplets were really enjoying themselves. Whiles Mor'du was keeping a close eye on the children the other bears were diving under to catch some fish and eat them.

After that Mor'du was the last bear. After he got his fill he lifted himself out of the water and called the children back too their mothers.

Ilma, Jack, Hamish, Harris and Hubert ran back up to him. Mor'du nodded to the young girl cubs and they scurried back to their mothers. Elinor arose out of the water as well and followed after Mor'du.

But before she left another female bear smiled over at her and said, "Look after Mor'du well. He's never had a family to truly call his own. And good luck with your cub young."

"Wait what do you mean? Cub young?" Elinor asked and looked back to the other bear.

But she just grinned, lifted her own babies on her back and ran after her husband. Elinor blinked confusedly. She quickly looked around and saw Mor'du had all 3 of her cups on his back and was walking back home.

She shook her head and followed after him. But that nagging feeling didn't leave her that the female bear knew something about her that she didn't know. But what?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Hihihihihihi. I think we all know who I'm talking about, well more exactly what. Will Elinor be calm with it, or totally freak out? And what about the triplet bears? Please review."


End file.
